Removably attached pickup truck bed covers have existed for years to selectively enclose the bed area of a pickup truck. Such devices sometimes consist of a tent like structure allowing the trunk bed to be used as temporary sleeping quarters, or a canopy type protective cover for enclosing and protecting cargo stored and transported therein. The present invention relates to a pickup truck bed cover which may be easily mounted to the bed sidewalls and which may be collapsed and stored against the truck passenger cab as desired. Specifically, the device is supported by frames each having opposed locking rollers engaging a channel mounted to the bed side walls allowing the device to be collapsed or the rollers to be selectively locked into place. The channels are configured such that the supporting frames, their attached rollers and accompanying cover may be easily removed from the truck bed side walls.